Unconcious Flower
by illuminatedflowerfield
Summary: Yuri was with Judith, Karol and Patty. One day, they come across a beautiful field of flowers, unknown type of flowers though. They decided to take some to Estelle. But...Yuri and Flynn switch bodies. READ MORE! Fluri  Yuri x Flynn


**UNCONSCIOUS FLOWER**

Chapter 1. The Beginning of the Lameness.

**Summary: **Yuri was with Judith, Karol and Patty. One day, they come across a beautiful field of flowers, unknown type of flowers though. Yuri was curious, and the little princess loves flowers, but he just wanted to know what it was. But there's some trouble at the castle, and in the worst case, Flynn and Yuri...change bodies. Read more! This is Fluriness ppl. This story is taken from the PS3 version of ToV.

Hikari: Whoohoo...I lost the original data of this stupid fanfic.  
Yuri: Har Har.  
Hikari: Wah! Meanie! Just for that, I'm doing a Ioder x Yuri fic.  
Yuri: Noooo! Please!  
Hikari: *sniff* Flynnie, teach him a wesson.  
Flynn: Ok. Yuri.  
Yuri: Oh my gawd, here it goes again...  
Hikari: Unconscious Flower is...just like the Summary says. If anybody has played RE5, you know that part where after you defeat the ruins and see those weird flowers that were used for that Las Plagas stuff? (Its what it think) I decided to put those flowers on here, and umm, instead of using them for that virus...They umm, change your soul's body to another person, but it only happens to the one you wuv. Like...Flynn loves Yuri and they cross each other, and they change bodies, that how it is. But anyways, disclaimer!  
Wesker: Hikari Hanazono does not own Las Plaga's Virus, Biohazard Series (Resident Evil), nor Tales of Vesperia.  
Hikari: ...Thank you Wesker.  
Wesker: I don't need anyone, I have...Uroboros!  
Hikari: ...ON WITH THE STORY! XP

(Yuri POV)

I saw the grassy fields from the sky, it was really cool-ish. I'm not the sorta person to explain moods, so go along, ok? Right. I saw a red field, thinking it was blood, but when I asked Patty for her scopes, they were Flowers, really pretty ones, now, I'm not Gay or anything, but I had to admit, those flowers were pretty. I decided to ask Judith if we could land there, just cuz I wanted to give one to her highness, (she wasn't married to Ioder is the one thing I don't get). Yeah, Estelle was the queen now.

"Hey guys, I wanna see those flowers down there." asking Brave Vesperia.

"Oh, Flowers? You don't look like the type of man that would love flowers." chuckled Judy.

"ish nanoja." added Patty.

"Hey! I'm not gay! I'm just bored, and heck, we're going to visit her highness, so that's why." I screamt at them. "Apart from that, Karol can probably give one to Nan, or Judy to some man...or whatever!"

"Sh-shut up, Yuri! I heard that!" Karol screamt, like the top of his lungs from the other side of the ship.

"Haha. Well, at least let's take a small break, i feel like going out there."

"Ah, well, I guess so. Ba'ul! Take us down!" the huge entelexia roared. We landed, and saw the flower field, it was HUGE. Though, this was weird, we were all around the world, (Note, this area is somewhere in Yumanju's continent, like...close to the EX dungeon.) and we never noticed that. They were similar to those in Lenanthra Hollow (Only PS3 ver) just...bigger...and...redder. But afar...they seem orangey and glow yellow, weird, don't you think?

"Oh my, these are rather beautiful flowers just like you said." said surprisingly Judy.

"Wow, these are pretty, nanoja!"

"How many are you taking, Yuri?" asked captain.

"Uh...Hmmm...I'm taking 5 i guess." These flowers also gave a funny scent...like those really expensive perfumes, the ones that were actually good, thats how they smelled. It was really...refreshing. But the flowers made me...dizzy...sleepy...zzz... (Author POV! Yays!)

"Yuri! Now we have to carry him back!" said Judith.

"Ah jeez, Yuri!" screamt Karol. No response. Yuri was dead. (Not dead DEAD, but dead asleep. snoring.)

"Don't worry, nanoja! I have a secret weapon, nanoja!" she casted Critical Form and lifted Yuri into the ship, and the rest of them, with a lots of flowers...not 5, but 30 is what you could say. they decided to head for the capital, and threw Yuri in his room. XD

"Nighty night, Yuri nanoja~" said Patty.

"Sweet dreams, Flower boy. Fufufu." chuckling off Judith.

"See ya later, Yuri!"

...

(Yuri POV)

*yawn...* I woke up in my bed of the Inn. Ahh...It was glad to be back home. But as soon as I head out of my room...I see a Krityan woman right in front of me.

"Woah Judy! Need personal space, yesh!"

"Oh? Well, are you coming with us to the castle or not?" asked Judy.

"Yeah...as long as I can have my personal space, ok?" I asked.

"Hehe, let's go." She shoved the flowers down my freaking pockets.

"Dude! Really? I just woke up, trying to like smash my eggs or something?" I was freaking.

"No, unless you really want me to do that. *smirk*" she freaking smirked. *shivers* uhh...right...I don't want that to happen...ugh...just thinking about it...ugh...

"O.o N-No thanks. But yeah...I'm going." we headed to castle, though...it was...more than uncomfortable, actually, what word goes beyond uncomfortable? Every single man kept like...drooling over me, when they knew I was a man. Probably was those flowers...As soon as we got to the castle gates, the guards stoped us.

"Oh hey there, Yuri." said one knight.

"You here to see the queen, right?" said the other.

"You guessed it. So can I?"

"Sorry, but we're looking for her...she disappeared as soon as Rita Mordio came..." said the knight.

"Ahh...I get it...uh..hmm, well, how about it, guys? Should we look for Estelle?" I asked the rest.

"Sure./Nanoja!/Yeah."

"Well, how about now? We'll help look for Estelle." I said.

"Sure. Well, then enter. Though, Yuri, the Commandant wants to see you."

"Flynn? Of all people, he's actually calling me? Oh well. Heh, wonder what he wants." we entered the castle grounds and...boy, it was a mess. Knights everywhere looking for Estelle and Rita. heh. Now, I'll tell you one thing, Judy one time found them kissing...and pretty much, yeah, they we're secretly going out. They had to confess to everybody, but man, if Flynn was with us at that time, he would probably chopped of Rita's hands off, or even her head. And screamt so much at Estelle. So pretty much...I bet thats what they're doing. think about it in your own little perveted head.

"Well guys, I might as well go to my fag's room."

"O.O YOUR WHAT!" screamt Karol.

"Errr, nothing. Anyways, you look for the Queen of Terca Lumireis and the Queen of Blastia. I have to talk to Flynn." I headed for Flynn's room. It was still in the same place, just that they designed it much bigger...

"Hey fag, open the door." is what I said to Flynn.

"I'm...not...a...fag..." Flynn sounded dead, probably no sleep? When he opened the door, I coulda sworn he came from a grave, his eyes were filled with stress, he seemed to be getting black rings. Heh. "Come in..."

"Dude, you need to get some rest."

"Of course I need rest...I'm taking my break...Sodia's helping me...sign the papers..." he fell on the floor. He was literaly dying.

"So your bitch is doing your work and you're resting, right?" I chuckled.

"She's my assistant...not my bitch...mumble mumble..." he started going back to his bed.

"What you say?" no response. He is dead. snoring...like a bear. he snores so loud, yesh! I couldn't stand it when we we're younger though...This is my chance, I thought. I actually have a small crush on Flynn since we started to take care of each other...We were close one time...but...I said, nah. I got on top of Flynn's bed, he was...shirtless...He woke up. OH SHIT! RUN, RUN, RUN!

"Y-Yuri?" he flushed and looked...cute...hah. He would so be my little doll.

"Uh...S...sorry for scaring you all of a sudden..." The flowers started glowing its orengey color and...

"What the!" We we're sucked in some portal, not our bodies, but our souls.

"Yuri, do you know the meaning of this?" asked Flynn.

"No. Wait a sec..." It was those flowers, they started to glow red now, and got us two together, holding hand in hand, just we're I wanted Flynn.

"Y-Yuri...?"

"Flynn...hopefully, you can forgive me this one...but...I...love you." We kissed, and boy he had his eyes wide open, so wide, his rings disappeared. But as soon as we stoped kissing, I fainted...probably I thought I should die...feeling...sleepy...

(Flynn POV YAYS!)

Yuri had...kissed me...I never thought he'd love me back... As he was always harsh, and always wanted the things the hard way, but never did I expect him kissing...me...But we he kissed me, he fainted. His soul then disappeared...I feared if I lost him...

(Author POV)

Yuri was on top of the Commandant, but...remember, Flynnie was shirtless. (What can be expected of the hawt Gailardia Galan Gardios' replica? X3) They were...kissing...but they were sleeping somehow.

"Commandant, I need to speak with you." said Sodia on the other side of the door. Oh noes, this was gonna suck hell for both, if she caught them, she would chop Yuri in so many ways, as long as he was dead and probably force Flynn in having sex with her just cuz she is a mother-fucking-bitch-stalker-assistant of Flynn.

"Commandant?" no response. "He's probably resting. But..I thought he was going to be asleep until 3...it's already 5."

"Sodia? Is something wrong?" asked apple head. Sodia went to Witcher's office so she could get Flynn's key. (See, stalker.)

"Umm...The Commandant is not awake, and I needed to speak with him about looking for Her Highness Estellise."

"Oh, that, here's the key." He tossed them towards Sodia, she thanked him. Heading out, she see's Judith, Patty, Karol, Rita and Estelle.

"Your Highness Estellise! Where have you been?" Sodia was furious, as Estelle had been missing for a good 22 hrs. (She had been missing since 7 PM yesterday, and just showed up today, it was 5:30.) Estelle didn't answer.

"Miss Estellise?" Sodia was surprised when Estelle had been really REALLY flushed, her face was red, and she was sleeping on Rita.

"Ah...She fell asleep." responded Rita. "I was...trying to test a formula if she could strengthen her powers without aer, and mana, and it worked, but she fell asleep as soon as that."

"But why didn't she...?" questioned Sodia.

"Rita says Estelle had only accompanied out for a little fresh air, and then she wanted to try out a script she found on the edge of town," answered Judith.

"Ahh...I see...Well. I must be on my way, I need to talk to the Commandant."

"..." everybody stared at her until she went into the next hall.

"Phew...I thought we we're gonna get in trouble for sure..." Karol was sweating.

"Yes, a very close call, Karol." agreed Judith.

"For a small lie like that nanoja, she actually fell for it nanoja." followed Patty.

"*sigh* Thanks for bailing me out like that. If Estelle wasn't asleep, we'd be killed..." Rita was a little flushed, but not as much as Estelle.

"But really, why did you go out to a bar so you two could get drunk?" asked Judith.

"It wasn't me! I swear, she's the one who wanted a drink, but not beer, she wanted grape juice, but they gave her booze instead."

"Hehehe...-hic- I wuv you so much Rita...I'd smash the old man's freaking face in to Judith's tits...-hic- hehehe." O.o Okay, she had too much booze. Guess she was starting to wake.

"uh...right...let's go to your room." said Rita. Okay, back to Ms. Bitch stalker. Sodia had finally gotten to the Commandant's room. She opened the door. And...DUN DUN DUN DUN! She saw Yuri on top of Flynn. And she was more than outraged, maybe like an Estelle who is high on blue herbs and booze (lol) or even worse, whats worser than havin her highness drunk? An outraging bitch on the loose.

"C-Commandant? Yuri Lowell?"she was ready to kill Yuri. She quickly moved away Yuri from Flynnie, and was surprised how Flynn was only with his pants, as Yuri wasn't nude. "I...I'm going to arrest you, Yuri Lowell, for disrupting the Commandant's rest!"

...

(Flynn POV)

I woke up and I was in a very uncomfortable bed...I then saw my whole room was black, but no windows.

"...Where...Where am I...?" that wasn't right. My voiced sounded...lower. Did I get a soar throat?

"Haha! Sucks, you got caught again by one of my people didn't you Yuri?" it was Schwann-san. But...he said Yuri.

"Umm...Before anything, I need a bucket of water."

"Uh, there's always a bucket of water next to your bed...you never noticed it?" asked Raven.

"No..." I grabbed it to wash my face. but...as soon as I grabbed it, I was ready to die. "...!"

"Holly shit! This man's on crack!" feared Raven.

"WHY THE HELL AM I YURI?" I was freaking out! How could I be in Yuri's body? This was one big nightmare, and I hoped for everything, that this was a dream, ah gawd, what am I gonna do?

Hikari: *sigh* Yays! I finished chapter 1! ^^  
Yuri: And this is why I hate you.  
Hikari: Make that, a double Ioder x Yuri story.  
Yuri: No! No! Please! I beg you!  
Hikari: Then bow towards me!  
Yuri: Please, Your Highness Hikari! I beg of you, please, do not pair me up with him...  
Hikari: Ok. So you read the story, and thats what it is so far. I'm working Chapter 2., but I just can't seem a title for it.  
Flynn: ...I'm going to kill you, Hikari.  
Hikari: Why? Cuz I gave you lame and short POVs? Sorry about that ppl. I just didn't know what else to write. Yes yes, I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! Blame my bad english, I'm forced to use it every single day in America...I wish I could freely use Spanish everywhere...Its cause I'm Honduran-Mexican-American. Though some of my family is of Japan...Meh, I don't even know what to think of Chapter 2 for...I just got to the part where you and Flynn won't stop screaming.  
Yuri: ...right.  
Hikari: Well, Sayonara~ Oh right, word count~  
Yuki: 2,666.  
Hikari: Yays!


End file.
